


Strawberry Milkshake

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, BL, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, akashi seijuurou - Freeform, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: I really like you, Akashi-kun, and Happy 7th Anniversary!
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Strawberry Milkshake

Kuroko is aware of it. He's aware of it. He knew the consequences of falling in love with a man who can't give him most of his time. A man who's so dazzling that it would hurt to be overshadowed by their brightness. It's hurtful. But he can't seem to move away from his. Not when the red-head would give him that gentle gaze. But that was a long time ago. 

Marriage? Yes, Satisfactory. The teal-head is well taken care of. With all the money from his husband's family then who wouldn't. It's just that, even with all gold, what greets him at night is just a cold and lonely bed. With his busy schedules then who wouldn't, right? 

That's supposed to be the thing but..

"Tetsuya, I'll have to finish my work by today so I might return home late. Don't wait for me." Akashi said without any signs of warmth. No longer the sunshine that dazzles him. It was cold. 

"I understand, Akashi-kun." Kuroko just sighed in his heart feeling bitter. Sometimes, he can't help but to think what could have had happened if he settled for just someone who's not slave of work, someone who's willing to go through the night with him. 

Don't get him wrong, he really loved this man. Just that, Kuroko can't help but to feel the sensation of being pushed out. As if there are walls slowly building between them. 

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I'll make it up to you," the red-haired businessman said through the phone but clearly, the phantom is having none of it. 

"You don't have to. I understand, Akashi-kun." Kuroko subconsciously replied with coldness. 

Akashi raised his eyebrow a bit sensing an unusual air on the other side of the phone but regarded it in the end as he hung up the phone. 

Kuroko became silent for a while as he looked through his packed luggage. His lips pursed a bit looking through the frames on the wall of their room, it was a little bit sad but maybe, maybe a certain someone would still find them significant. He sighed again as he hid the luggage in a spare room afraid that Akashi-kun might discover what he's planning. 

'It can't be helped. Not like this. Not when Akashi-kun's..'

He was cut out of his thoughts when he discovered that he already dialled a number without realizing it. 

"Domo, Akashi-san." Kuroko greeted. 

"Tetsuya, how very rare of you to call." A voice was heard on the other side of the line. It was stern yet very critical. 

"I've made up my mind, Akashi-san. I'm very grateful for your guidance throughout these years." Kuroko replied with seriousness on his deadpan face. 

The man on the other side paused for a bit before he spoke again but with a softer tone, "Then I can't stop you further. I'm very sorry for my son. It's very unfortunate but within this decade of knowing you, it's somewhat upsetting to see you go, Tetsuya." 

"I'll try my best to be well, Akashi-san." Kuroko politely said. He heard the man gave a sigh before replying too. 

"I can't stop you then. I'll have my private lawyers handle the papers." 

"Hai." 

"You were a very good kid, take care in the future. Don't hesitate to come to me." 

With that, Kuroko hung up as he headed towards the mirror in their bedroom. The teal-head glanced at his ring before taking it off with his quivering fingers. He eyed the diamond on the ring as he smiles with melancholy. He opened the drawer as he put the ring inside a box. Kuroko found himself staring at the mirror again before closing his face to it as he kissed his reflection in the mirror. 

"Ugly."

The phantom wore his night attire as he slipped off to the quilt, cold and indifferent. His hand touched the other side of the bed completely missing the one who should be lying down there. Soon, his lashes grew heavy and he slipped off to sleep. 

'Liar'

The first year, it was very bright and sunny. 

The second year, still the same. 

Third year, walls were being built. 

And in their fourth year of marriage, a city has already been between them. 

After all, the only thing constant is change. Even feelings cultivated through the years would even change in a blink of an eye. And so, this is nothing new. Even with how perfect that man is, he's still human.

The teal-head felt a scalding heat near him as his eyes opened showing his vibrant cerulean eyes. Oh. His eyes stared onto red locks, sharp features and he, himself. 

"You're late, Akashi-kun. And you reek of different perfume." Kuroko bitterly smiled as he quietly observed the man's features. He could say that his once beloved aged like wine. Being better all throughout these years. Wish that's how also his feelings were. 

"Akashi-kun, it hurts." Kuroko inaudibly said. 

His hand wanted to trace this man's features, he wanted to kiss him and hold his hand. But, it's very hard to do so now. Maybe this is for the greater goods. 

Akashi shifted a bit and it alerted the phantom as he could wake up any moment. The tealnette saw the red-haired's lips curving to a smile before saying something in his sleep. 

"Kouki." 

Kuroko paused for a bit. His lips pursed and his knuckles almost turned white. A single tear dropped from his left eye as he smiled a little. 

'So that's how it is.' 

"You're really cruel, Akashi-kun." He held back his sob on his throat trying not to make any sound. This man, this man had been with him for the longest of times so why now? If it's the past him then he wouldn't be affected like this, but this man opened his heart. Fuck it. 

"Can't you treat me a little closer? Akashi-kun, this time, I'll really fade away out of your sight." 

With that, the tealnette finally made up his mind. Nearing closer, his lips brushed against his once Akashi-kun. It was just like the ones they used to share back on the empty hallways of Teiko, just like a dragonfly dipping its tail on the water surface. 

Just this time around, the once water surface was sullied with impurities and his wings could only fly him out of the dirty waters. 

Immense headache flooded through the redhead as he reached out for his phone seeing that the time is around 7 in the morning. Memories from last night made him chuckle a little bit. Only then he realized that he's alone inside the bedroom. Where was his Tetsuya? Maybe just downstairs. 

The mansion was oddly quiet and he failed to see his partner as he went through his morning routine. Somehow, an instinctive feeling of loss ruptured through his heart. Akashi then grew anxious as he ventured to the library hoping to see his beautiful Tetsuya reading his favorite novels while sitting on that one corner near the window. 

"Tetsuya-" 

Silence. 

An empty library. 

Akashi narrowed his eyes searching through each corner but he really can't see the one he wanted to see most. Without him realizing, he was already running and broking through sweat as he went through each room. His Tetsuya. His beautiful phantom who always loved to read books. 

'I'm really happy' 

'You don't seem like it, Tetsuya' 

'I really am, Akashi-kun' 

'Is that so? Why is that, Tetsuya?' 

'It's because of Akashi-kun'

'Me?'

'Because Akashi-kun never failed to see me' 

Seeing no any evidence of his beloved, Akashi could only return to his bedroom and call him when his eyes laid to the phantom's drawer. The redhead gulped a bit as he tried to open it and his breath faltered for a moment. There inside was his Tetsuya's weeding ring, the one that he gave to Tetsuya. It was diamond ring with character indented on it--To my beloved, Sei-kun.

He was about to cry until Akashi noticed a piece of paper held in just beside the drawer. Being with the phantom for the longest of times, Akashi naturally knew what Kuroko’s handwriting looked like, also the contents of the note gave away the identity of the one who wrote it. He remembered where Tetsuya used to lay in their bed, Akashi felt like crying as he looked over their bed and he ached. 

\-- [ By the time you're reading this Akashi-kun then I think I'm already somewhere where I can gather myself again. Don't look for me. It was Furihata-san, right? Akashi-kun, you have to cherish him and must always have time to make him happy and feel important, okay? Don't always emersed yourself in work. I hope this time around, you can really be with the one you cherish. 

When you're really by yourself, it's hard to find someone to hold your hand, so don't push them Akashi-kun, okay?

Thank you for all these years, I really like you, Akashi-kun, and Happy 7th Anniversary!]


End file.
